My step-sister's cousin is the boogie man
by K8LYNN0922
Summary: Mikasa is adopted. Levi and Mikasa are cousins. Levi and Eren hate each other (or so they think). Little bit of backstory. This is an Ereri (Levi x Eren). This is my first fic, so please be honest and let me know what you think. I am open to suggestions. Rating is subject to change. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

 _A 7 year old Eren was running down a long hallway, panting like crazy. He had every reason to pant, of course. He had been running for what felt like hours. Finally, as he neared the end of the hallway, he saw that it it turned right, down into another hallway, identical to the one he had just come from. Slowing down, and eventually coming to a stop where the two intersected, he stood there for a moment, allowing his confusion to distract him from how tired he was. Hadn't he been down this hallway already? Walking towards the wall of the new hallway, his confusion turned to dread. Yes, he had been there, for there was a long scratch in the wall before him; a scratch Eren had put there himself to mark where he had been from where he hadn't. He was literally, walking in circles (or squares, if you were to take the shape that the hallways made up into consideration)._

 _Groaning in frustration, he looked around, wandering what to do, when suddenly a quick movement he had seen through the corner of his eye alarmed him. Whipping around to face the threat, fists clenched, he saw nothing, but when he turned around again, there it was, millimeters away from his face. Eren yelped and jumped back in surprise and fear. The thing was terrifying, to say in the least. It's fur was black with lighter patches of gray, and huge claws and teeth that made Eren tremble. What was the most terrifying though, was the piercing silver eyes that stared him down, because they were not unlike a certain someone's Eren knew back home. A certain someone Eren had hated since he was 7 years old. A certain someone who had tormented Eren every chance they got. A certain someone who had loved to make Eren cry._

 _Levi Ackerman._

 _The thing opened its mouth, preparing to bite down on Eren's face, and right as it snapped its jaws shut-_

"Eren! Wake up!" Mikasa yelled, her mouth inches from his ear.

"Gaaahhhh!" Eren hollered in surprise, tumbling out of bed while doing so. He looked around, noticing that he was in his room and his rightful age of 15 once more.

"Ow. Mikasa? What the heck!? It's Saturday!" He looked over at the clock on his nightstand and frowned. "And apparently, 6:00am."

"Yes, and do you know what that means?" She asked.

"Oh no...It's the Saturday Levi is coming, isn't it?" Eren asked, unable to keep the dread out of his voice, which in turn, earned him a disapproving look from Mikasa.

"Yes. It is. So get dressed and pick up in here a little bit. Your room is filthy. And you know how Levi is."

"I sure do." He muttered darkly under his breath.

"I heard that."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Eren, your ears-"

"Shut up!"

* * *

After cleaning his room and taking a shower, Eren cautiously padded downstairs, checking to see if Levi had arrived yet. To his delight, he hadn't.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Carla chirped as she prepared breakfast.

"Oh, 'morning mom." Eren replied, giving her a tired smile. "Would you like some help with breakfast?" He asked, watching in awe as his mother flipped pancakes with one hand, and scrambled eggs with the other.

"Oh, you're such a dear! Thank you sweetie. You can get started with chopping up that fruit over there."

As Eren walked over to the cutting board to comply with her request, he asked, "You're uh, really going all out, aren't you? I mean, it's just Levi. Are you going to do this every morning he's here?"

"Why of course I am, he's our guest!" Carla responded, giving Eren his second disapproving look for the morning.

"Oh. Well, I was just curious." Eren said a little too quickly, trying to end the conversation before he said something else that would get him in trouble. And with that, he started on the fruit.

He didn't mind the task. It gave him time to reflect on his morning. From that strange dream to Levi visiting, Eren had a feeling it was going to be a long day. He knew he was being a little selfish though. Levi was, after all, Mikasa's cousin, and she should have the privilege of seeing her own family. Mikasa was adopted when Eren was 7. Levi's guardian and uncle, Kenny, sadly didn't have the money at the time to take Mikasa in as well, so everyone had to settle for the yearly visits Levi made. They used to be every year, anyway, until Kenny had lost his job, so that he and Levi were struggling to get by for quite some time. This would be the first visit from Levi in _four years._ The least Eren could do was try and be respectful, if not for Levi, then for Mikasa.

Eren froze as he heard the doorbell ring. Slowly lowering the knife he had been using to chop up fruit, he looked over to his mother, who was still busy at the stove.

"I have to get that, don't I?" He asked with an unintended hint of attitude to his voice.

"Well, it's certainly not going to open itself, now is it?" Carla asked with a frown. "Don't look so depressed, it's not the end of the world. Now get your rear end over there, and open that door! And try to be polite!" She called after him as he walked to the entryway.

Taking a deep breath to prepare him for what was to come, Eren slowly opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It would be an understatement to say that Eren was shocked. There, before him, was the shortest 17 year old he had ever seen. Had Levi always been that small? _No_ , Eren thought. _He couldn't have been...could he? Last time I saw him, I thought he was around the same height as-_

"Oi, brat. May I come in, or not?"

"Huh?" Eren asked, Levi's voice interrupting his thoughts.

"Are you just going to stand there? It's raining." Levi folded his arms and stared at Eren expectantly.

"O-oh! Sorry!" Eren flushed, embarrassed that he had been staring. He moved out of the way, allowing Levi to enter, and followed the action with closing the door.

"S-so...where's Kenny?" Eren asked, noticing the older man was missing.

"Couldn't get off work. He's back at home. Got a problem with that?" Levi snapped.

"No." Eren mumbled, frowning at the accusing look Levi was giving him. _What an asshole._

"Well, mom's in the kitchen making breakfast, dad's at work, and I don't know what Mikasa's doing right now, so would you like me to help you carry your things upstairs?" Eren asked as politely as possible, successfully (and surprisingly) keeping his voice free of attitude. _This is for Mikasa. Don't blow it Eren._

"No. I don't want your filthy hands touching anything." Levi replied, eyeing them with disdain.

 _Why you little-_ "Oh, yeah, sorry. I was cutting up some fruit when you knocked. I'll go wash them now. So, uh, bathroom is upstairs at the end of the hallway, and breakfast is about ready in the kitchen." Before allowing Levi to say anything else, Eren stomped to the kitchen and washed his hands at the sink, which was currently clear of any dirty dishes (Levi's standards).

' _Don't want your filthy hands touching anything', blah blah blah, I'm a stuck up little clean freak midget who's too good for anyone. Hmph! Who does he think he is? He hasn't changed a bit! I swear I'm going to go crazy before he leaves._ Eren practically spent the whole morning avoiding Levi and silently complaining to himself about his rudeness. It was when Armin showed up around noon when Eren felt his spirits rise a little.

"Hey Armin!" Eren grinned, greeting his best friend at the door.

"Hi Eren." Armin said, returning the smile. "Thanks for inviting me over."

"No problem. To be honest, you're doing me a favor right now. Mikasa and Levi have taken over the big TV in the living room, Levi's got his stuff up in my room so now I'm afraid to go up there, and I have nothing to do. I'm so bored!"

"Oh, Levi's here? Maybe I should go for now since you already have a guest-"

"NO!" Eren yelled a little louder than intended. _Oops_. "I mean, please stay a little longer. Come on, it's Saturday for crying out loud! We have a whole weekend!"

"Oh, alright. But I'm not taking responsibility for anything if we get in trouble!" Armin replied with a forced voice of authority.

"YESSS!" Eren cried, jumping up with his fists raised in the air.

"Oi, keep it down brats! We're having a conversation here." Levi was glaring at Eren and Armin from the entrance of the living room. "Can't you go fangirl, or whatever the hell you were doing somewhere else?"

"Sorry..." Armin mumbled quietly, averting his gaze downward.

"If this bothers you, then go somewhere else. I don't abide by your damn rules." Eren did his best to return Levi's glare. "Enough is enough. You're still the rude clean freak with a potty mouth you were years ago."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Are you _kidding_ me? _I'm_ the rude one? Please. I've heard your mumbling about me all morning, and it's starting to annoy the shit out of me. And, honey, let me tell you, I'm sure anyone would prefer a clean freak to the _filthy_ pig you are. Have you _seen_ your room? You didn't even dust or shampoo the carpets! _And_ , you of all people have no right to criticize me on my potty mouth. You've cussed more then I have since I've been here, you little hypocrite."

By the time Levi was done, Eren was speechless. He figured he was probably staring at Levi with a stupid shocked expression on his face, and about a second later, Levi confirmed Eren's fear with a smirk.

"Oh, what's the matter, princess? No more smart ass comments?"

Eren's stunned silence only encouraged Levi

"That's what I thought. You know, you're kind of cute when you're put in your place."

Eren snapped at that last comment.

"My _what!?_ Listen here, you midget, one more word from you, and I'll personally box you up and ship you back to France! I don't care who you are, or what you are to my sister anymore! I've tried to forget the past and be polite, but now I'm pissed. If you are going to be sleeping in the same room as me, you are going to be more respectful and apologize!"

Levi just laughed. "Sorry, sweetheart. Not gonna happen. I've got nothing to apologize for."

"I-"

"ENOUGH!" Armin yelled, startling both Levi and Eren enough to make them shut up. "I came over here to ease tensions and have fun, and you two acting like kids is not going to help me in any way accomplish that. If you don't stop now, I _will_ go find Mikasa." At Armin's threat, Eren felt his anger deflate, only to be replaced with uneasiness. He knew how Mikasa got when she was angry. The last time he had truly made her angry, she had lectured him for hours, and refused to interact with him at all for _two months._ Looking over at Levi, Eren noticed he was looking a bit worried himself, and his already pale skin was a shade lighter than usual.

"Fine. I'm sorry." Eren said hastily.

"Whatever. It's fine." Levi responded with just as much speed.

Armin began to walk upstairs to Eren's (and currently Levi's) room, with Eren in pursuit. As he passed Levi though, Levi whispered to him, "this is far from over, brat." To which Eren responded with, "I couldn't agree more." _And payback is going to be fun_ , he silently added to himself.


	3. Delayed author note (sorry)

**Hi guys! I know I should have put this on the first chapter, but I was still figuring stuff out, so sorry about that. Thanks for reading this! I really appreciate you guys who have taken the time and effort to review. You have no idea how much that helps inspire me, and boosts my confidence. I will try to update 1-2 times a week for you lovely impatient readers (I am one, so I too feel the agony of anticipation). Enjoy the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! I'm baaaaaaack! Hope you like this next chapter! It's got a little of the Levi x Eren action you've been waiting for. Just a little though. Sorry! Also a bit of Levi's POV. Please review and let me know what you think. And thanks for those who waited for the update. Sorry it's late. ;-3**

Chapter 3

 _Regret._

That was all Eren could see, think, feel, hear, or touch. Heck, he could probably taste it too. For the past two days, he had done everything he could think of to try and get back at Levi, only to have it always backfire painfully. He had come up with his own pranks, looked up pranks on the internet, even went with some of the classics like putting a bucket of water over a slightly open door and have the victim walk under it only to get drenched. Nothing had worked so far, and Eren was on the verge of giving up. In the past hour _alone_ , Eren had slipped in the shower (vegetable oil on shower floor), consumed ghost pepper sauce (it was on his toothbrush), and fallen down the stairs (tripwire). Those ideas had been his originally, but Levi seemed to always be able to sense the trap, avoid it, and find some worse way to use it on Eren. The vegetable oil had originally been on the porch steps outside, so that Levi would fall on his way out to the gym (this surprised Eren), the ghost pepper sauce had originally been in Levi's dinner (they had chili that night), and the tripwire had originally been tied behind Levi's chair, so that when he scooted it back when he excused himself, he would have toppled backwards with it (apparently, Levi didn't scoot his chair back, he slid out of his seat). It had been three days since Levi got here, and Eren was already considering asking (begging) him to go back.

 _Why did I have to open my damn mouth?_ Eren wondered silently, cursing himself.

He was currently laying on his bed with an ice pack to his face, and a cup of milk on his nightstand. He visibly flinched when he heard the door open and saw Levi enter. Levi looked at the miserable younger brunette and grinned.

"You don't look so good brat."

"Shut up." came Eren's muffled reply.

"Hey, you were the one who decided to start all these pranks and stuff. I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine." his grin widened. "So, tell me Eren, how does it taste?"

"Like ghost pepper sauce," Eren grumbled, earning a hearty chuckle from Levi.

"Well, angel, that's what you get when you mess with the wrong people."

"Don't call me that," Eren groaned, blushing from under his ice pack. Eren didn't think Levi could see any of his face under that ice pack, but something must have let him on because Levi's smile turned into a seductive smirk.

"But why not? I know you like it."

Was it just Eren, or did Levi suddenly get a French accent? True, Levi lived there, and true, he could speak the language fluently, but he had learned to speak in the U.S., so there was no accent...unless it was _forced_. At this realization, Eren blushed more. Was Levi...flirting with him? Surely not, right? After all, Levi hated him and he hated Levi...right?

 _Man, this guy is confusing._

"What was that, _angel_?" Levi asked, drawing closer.

 _Shit! I said that out loud!_

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Eren was disappointed to hear his voice had risen an octave.

"Oh, it's so easy to get under your skin. Hm...I wonder if it's as easy to get under your clothes?" Yep. Levi definitely sounded French now...

"WHAT!? EW! NO WAY YOU PERVERT!" Eren yelled and hopped off the bed, running out of the room, leaving a hysterical Levi, who was currently laughing harder than he had his entire life.

Levi POV

When Levi finally got his laughing under control, he was red-faced and breathless. Every time he would start to calm down, the image of a flustered, wide-eyed Eren hightailing it out of his own room would flood his thoughts and start the laughing cycle all over.

 _Well, the brat's definitely a virgin._ Levi thought to himself. The idea amused him, surprised him even. He wouldn't have guessed that such an _attractive_ brat was a virgin. Now, mind you, just because Levi thought he was attractive didn't mean he liked him. Levi was gay and found some _girls_ attractive, but it didn't mean he wanted to be with them. Levi did have to admit though, that those sea-green eyes of his were mesmerizing. And that flawless tan skin? Gorgeous.

 _Hm...we'll just have to see how this plays out, won't we? If I like the brat, I like him, and if I don't, well then, that's_ his _loss._ With one final smirk, Levi walked to the bathroom to shower and prepare for bed.

Eren's POV again

Eren was busy pacing downstairs, wondering what the hell just happened, and what he should do about it, when he decided to text that little genius Armin. He almost always had great advice. And besides, it's not like Eren could ask _Mikasa_. Levi was her cousin for crying out loud! And Eren didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

 _Eren: Hey, can i talk 2 u?_

 _Armin: Yeah. What's up?_

 _Eren: Levi flirted with me earlier, i cant tell if he was joking or serious. What should i do?_

 _Armin: 0_0 He WHAT!? What did you do?_

 _Eren: Make a fool of myself. What else?_

 _Armin: Well, you have three options:_

 _Act like it never happened_

 _Go along with it ;-3_

 _Be yourself and act how you would normally act_

 _Eren: Thx man, i owe u_

 _Armin: So..._ do _you like him?_

 _Eren: Of course not! Why would u say that? U saw how he acted on_ his first day here. _How could I possibly like that?_

 _Armin: You said yourself that you were bisexual. So, it is a potential possibility._

 _Eren: No way! Never gonna happen!_

 _Armin: Then please don't be mad at me._

 _Eren: Um...why would i be mad?_

 _Armin: 'Cause I ship it! XD_

 _Eren: ARMIN!_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Run. Run! RUN! That was the only thought young Eren could make. The monster with the gray eyes was starting to close in. Of course he was though, Levi had always been faster and stronger..._

" _NO! Please let me go!" Eren cried out towards the monster behind him._

" _But where would the fun be in that, my angel?" The beast replied, increasing its speed. Eren was running through the never-ending hallways, hoping-no, PRAYING-that he would find a way to escape. It was to no avail though, and the monster sprung from behind and knocked Eren down on his stomach, pinning him there._

" _Why do I keep seeing you? Why won't you go away? Why am I always trapped here?" Eren sobbed._

" _Because we're part of you, Eren. These walls are your insecurity, which you've never found the courage to break. I am your fear, and I keep you here, here behind your walls of insecurity. I must say though, you're putting up quite an amusing fight."_

" _You're my fear?" Eren asked. "Does that mean I'm_ scared _of Levi?"_

" _Now? No. You aren't scared of him as he is now...yet, but you are scared of who he was. People change brat, but your memories of him prevent you from accepting that."_

" _How do you explain what he said to me earlier, then?"_

" _Have you_ seen _your face when you blush? It's fucking adorable"_

" _So that's it? All he wanted was a reaction?"_

" _I'll let you decide that; I won't kill you this time, but I'm not going to hesitate next time either. Have fun at school, Eren." The beast chuckled, and the weight on Eren's back disappeared. He sat up and looked around. It had vanished, for now._

" _I am so ready to wake up now..." Eren grumbled, and to his surprise, he did._

"Ugh...?" Eren grumbled, looking around to see where he was. To his pleasure, he was back at home. He sat up and saw movement in the corner of his eye.

"Why didn't you sleep in your room with Levi last night Eren?," Mikasa asked as she made her way downstairs.

Eren had slept downstairs on the couch because didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the same room as Levi anymore. Last night had been...a first to say in the least. And Armin had only made it worse.

"I uh, didn't feel very well, and I didn't want to get him sick or anything." came Eren's practiced reply. It was only half a lie, he really hadn't felt very well, but honestly, he could care less whether or not Levi got sick. If it would shut up the smaller man, then Eren was more that willing to cough near him.

"Oh Eren! Are you okay? Do you have a temperature? Or a headache? Where does it hurt? Do you have chills? Have you taken any medicine? Are yo-"

"Mikasa! I'm okay! It's fine! Thank you for worrying, but I'm sure it was just a one-day stomach bug, or something. I feel just fine now!" Eren, cut in, interrupting his overprotective sister. Mikasa looked him over skeptically.

"Are you sure, Eren? Maybe I should get dad to-"

"Mikasa, I'm fine, I swear. I'll even go take some cold medicine okay?"

This seemed to please her somewhat, because she nodded in approval, and before glancing at him with one final look of concern, walked towards the kitchen to help with breakfast.

Eren sighed in relief, and followed her. As he started to help Carla and Mikasa gather the necessary ingredients from the fridge, Grisha walked in.

"Good morning honey," Carla chirped and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning dear," he smiled and returned the kiss. "Good morning Eren, Mikasa."

"'morning dad." came the unanimous reply.

"Eren, before you leave for school, I need to talk to you." Eren's first emotion was genuine curiosity, but it quickly melted into fear. _He didn't look through my phone did he? Oh no! What if he heard me and Levi talking last night!? What if-_

"Really dad? Okay, what is it?" Eren questioned, doing his best to keep the panic from his voice.

"Levi's school back in France has agreed to let him attend here in the U.S. since he misses so much school when he's gone. I want him by your side the entire time, with the exception of any different classes he has from you."

"WHAT!? But dad, I-"

"No 'buts' , young man. This is for Mikasa."

"Then why can't Levi stick with Mikasa?"

"I have a field trip today. Remember?"

"Oh, right." Eren groaned. Since the high school had so many students, any time they had a field trip, the school had to send one portion of the school on one day, another on another, and so on. Mikasa had Mr. Erwin as homeroom, and he was one of the teachers who's class would be going that day. Eren had Ms. Hanji first period, so his class was scheduled to go with the other classes who were going tomorrow. _Man, why did I have to be so smart?_ Eren had a lot of the same classes Mikasa did because most of the classes he was supposed to be in were too easy, so he was bumped up a few to a harder courses. Algebra 1 and Algebra 2 were way too easy for him, so he was put in Geometry instead. The same went for his Science classes. Reading was the only class where he was at an average level for his grade. And his other two classes were P.E. (the bane of his existence) and band (Eren was a trumpet player). Eren had no doubt Mikasa could have skipped _whole grade levels_ if she had wanted to, but merely chose to just go with the flow.

"Fine...I'll do it," Eren grumbled. "Wait, where _is_ Levi?"

The family looked around at each other, then unanimously at the stairs as they spotted a short raven-haired teen.

"Good morning." Levi greeted them as he walked downstairs. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the two top buttons undone, and had on a pair of dark skinny jeans that fit him nicely; not too tight, but not loose enough to be considered normal jeans.

"I hear Eren is going to be my guide at school?"

"Um, yes...I guess I am." Eren answered quietly, both from surprise and awe. How could this nightmare sound so...polite? And look so...nice? Eren mentally slapped himself. This was not the time to be checking out how some guy's ass looked in skinny jeans! And not just any guy's ass, _Levi's_ ass!

"Eren? Are you okay? You're staring." Levi said with his usual stoic expression, obviously because Carla, Grisha, and Mikasa were in the room.

"Um, y-yeah..just fine, thanks for asking! Well, I'm done eating, so now I'm going to go shower and get changed and stuff...so...bye!" as Eren ran upstairs, he cursed himself for his awkwardness. _Well that's not going to earn a snarky comment from him or anything, now is it. Wait to go Eren! You're a real genius._ After a much deserved facepalm, Eren got undressed and in the middle of his shower, heard a knock onthe bathroom door.

"Occupied!" Eren hollered.

"Really? My lucky day, now isn't it." _Oh. Shit._

"What do you want Levi?" Eren growled.

"Well, if I have to stay by your side all day, I figured we should lay down some rules." This got Eren's attention.

"Yeah...?" he asked skeptically.

"I'll lay down some rules, then I'll let you come up with some. Sound fair, brat?"

"Sure. Rule number one: I'm not a brat." Levi chuckled at this.

"And I thought you didn't have a sense of humor."

Eren huffed. So much for 'fair'.

" _My_ rule number one: you _are_ a brat; and you are _my_ brat," Levi said which caused Eren to blush heavily.

"I'm not anybody's brat!" The whole situation was bizarre to Eren: he and Levi were having a conversation through a closed door, and Eren was currently stark naked and in the shower. Another first, you could say.

"You _are_ my brat. Do you want to know why? Because I know you have nightmares of me every night. And guess what? I'm the one who put them there."

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN! Cliff hanger! Hope you liked it!**

 **So I need your opinion; I've been thinking about starting another ereri story (don't worry, this one will continue) where Eren is framed for murder and gets arrested, where he meets the short, top dog of the jail, Levi. Eren and Levi will be cell mates. At first, Levi will see Eren as just a plaything, but will later develop sincere feelings for him. Would you guys like something like this? Or is it cheezy? There** _ **would**_ **be smut in this new fic though, because obviously there's that 'don't-drop-the-soap' logic. Please review! It helps a bunch!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hiiiii! I'm baaaaack! Sorry for the wait guys. I'll do my best to be more frequent with my updates. I'll update today, and I'll try to Tuesday because I'll be gone for the rest of the week in Georgia for spring break. And my grandfather doesn't have internet. You may be asking "how does he stays entertained without it?" My answer to you is: the world may never know. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Eren burst out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me! What exactly are you trying to accomplish here? Is this another prank?" Eren asked with a thick, suspicious tone.

"No. It's not a prank. I really am the source of your nightmares."

"You're telling me..." Eren muttered

"I heard that, brat. You want proof? I'll give you proof." Suddenly, Eren felt a surge of panic, and the beast from his nightmares was standing before him, looking rather smug. Eren, out of instinct, threw his hands up to cover his private areas, causing the beast to smirk and chuckle suggestively. Then it disappeared, and the panic was gone.

"I-I...y-you...what?" Eren stuttered, suddenly feeling light headed. He sank back against the shower wall for support.

"That's right, my angel. I'm the one who put them there," came Levi's reply, in his usual stoic voice, of course.

"How?" Eren rasped.

"Well, are you sure you really want to know? It may freak you out a bit."

"Yes! Of _course_ I want to know! It concerns _me_ , and I find it really hard to believe that you can freak me out more than I already am!" Eren was on the verge of panicking, and he knew it was evident in his voice.

"Well, I see your point. Okay, I'll tell you. But not until you're done showering and dressed. We're going to be late to school if you take much longer."

"Fine, I'll hurry!" Eren began to frantically scrub his body with soap and allowed the water to rinse it off as soon as it was applied.

"Oh, and brat?"

"Yeah...?"

"I didn't know you were so fit."

"GAH! LEVI!" Eren's face was on fire as Levi walked down the hall laughing.

Once Eren was showered and dressed, he found Levi up in their room waiting for him.

"Well?" Eren asked expectantly.

" _Well_ , get your ass over here."

"I don't know if I want to. I don't know what else you're capable of."

"Then I don't know if I want to tell you. We wouldn't want anyone else to overhear, now would we?" Eren contemplated this, and reluctantly shuffled over to Levi and sat down next to him on the air mattress where he slept.

"The first thing you need to know is that I am not human. I am a human-demon hybrid."

"A demon hybrid?" Eren gasped. "Wait, is Mikasa one too?"

"No. I'm related to her through my mom. I get the demon blood from my birth father. She's just naturally terrifying."

"Oh. So if you are demon, why do you look human, and why do I see you as a monster through my dreams?

"The only thing I got from my father was his powers. I even look a lot like my mother. My demon form- if I was a full blooded one- would have looked just like the one you see in your dreams."

"So...you look like a full blooded demon only through nightmares?"

"Yes. But it's not just nightmares. I can do visions too."

"So...could you make yourself look like a demon to people? You know, look real enough to make them think you are one without realizing they're having a vision or nightmare?"

"Yes, though I'm best at that sort of thing at night. My powers are always stronger at night."

"Are there others like you?"

"Actually, yes. There are. You know of them too.

"I do?"

"Yes. The lochness monster, the sasquatch, big foot- and no, sasquatch and big foot aren't the same thing- and the moth man. Or, you could say, my 'friends', if I could even call them that."

"They're real!?"

"I just said they were didn't I?"

"Do they have human names? Like you?"

"Yes. The lochness monster goes by Mike. He's actually got a great sense of smell for a fish man, and as you know, he can breath underwater. Shitty glas- I mean Hanji is big foot. You may want to avoid her. She's nuts and has a beef jerky fetish. The sasquatch goes by Petra. She's got invisibility; that's why you can never find her. And Eyebrows- I mean Erwin is the moth man. He can see into the future."

Eren sat in silence as he took it all in.

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Who are you then? I mean, what do human's know you as?"

Levi smirked. "I go by 'the boogie man'."

"The _boogie man_? As in, the _legendary_ boogie man?"

"That's me."

"So...what all can you do?"

"Well, other than the nightmares and visions, I can control the amount of fear a person feels."

Eren hesitated, then,"one more question: why do you give me the nightmares?"

Levi sighed. "Eren-"

"Eren! Levi! Mikasa! Get down here or you're all going to be late!" Carla yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" The reply was unanimous; even Mikasa could be heard from her room.

On the ride to school, Eren couldn't help but replay everything he had been told in his head and wonder. _Well, he obviously flirts with me a lot, so does that mean he likes me? What does it mean when a demon likes a human? Is Levi immortal like a full blooded demon? Are full blooded demons more powerful? Why do-_

"Eren," Levi whispered.

"Hmm?" Eren whispered back.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh. Well...that's good..." It was an awkward reply.

"You look like you just saw a ghost;" _I just saw a demon_ "don't you think they'll get suspicious if you keep acting like that?"

"You're right, I suppose. I'll try to act normal."

"Good. And besides, why would I hurt such a sweet little angel?"

Eren blushed, but still replied with a rather impressive comeback. "I don't know who you're calling 'little', you short, french midget."

"Ha ha. Hilarious. We'll see who gets the last laugh. You forget I'm going to stay by your side at school. I can't wait to mess around with your social life."

Eren groaned. Why? Because he knew Levi would.


	7. Author's Note 2

**Author's note 2**

 **Hey guys! Wow! So many views and visitors! And the poll is doing great too! For those who have let me know what you think and want, I thank you. I love reading your reviews and replying to them. Now for the real purpose of my little note here: I'm going to be going up to Georgia tomorrow to spend spring break with my grandpa, so I'm not going to be able to update anymore from now until Monday. Why? My grandpa doesn't have internet. Fun times. At least he's got cable, so I can't complain. :-)**

 **I'm sorry this isn't an update for the story. I'm not done revising it yet, and I'm going to be starting another story soon. This week actually. It's that ereri jail themed one I mentioned in past updates. I'm glad you guys approved of it in the reviews! I look forward to writing it. And just in case no one noticed (I'm sure you did), most, if not all, fics I write are going to be ereri. I just don't ship anyone else from Attack on Titan, and it's my favorite anime. Anyway, thanks if you had enough patience to read all this, and enjoy the rest of your day!**


	8. Update Announcement

**Update announcement**

 **Wow. You guys really like this story? I'm so happy! I was thinking about dropping it because some people didn't like the supernatural element it had, but since I've had multiple requests to continue, I will. I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far, and for those of you who don't like the supernatural, don't read. I'm sorry, but no one is forcing anyone to read something they don't want to. I'm not trying to sound bitchy (pardon my french) just realistic. For those of you who plan to continue reading, I will update sometime between now, to next weekend. Thank you so much everyone!**


End file.
